Legends of Zelda - Fall of Divinity
by WhatASurprise
Summary: Link, Hero chosen by the gods. Relentlessly pursued by King Ganondorf of Hyrule ever since he stole the legendary green tunic of heroes from the King's private collection. Though sheltered by sages and the mercy of the goddesses he still has a hard time believing there is any "Princess Zelda" at all. First a lord, then a thief, nearly assassinated he must find the Princess before G
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bade0a3a4e224388608f1fe19b5dbb2c""Go Epona!" Link bent closely to her neck, turning his head he notes the gerudo still on his tail, bows drawn. "Almost there.." A large boulder is nestled away by the path, quickly he extends his hand back facing the rock. Nudging Epona's sides to head towards the boulder the triforce on the back of his hand glows, "Ruto!" They race into the now open cave as the boulder reappears behind them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2af4024e891b8bbab0eaa22995d2c476""You're getting slow." He dismounts and inspects Epona for wounds. "Damn" Quickly he removes an arrow lodged in his saddle bags. "That was close." Light collects behind him forming into a solid mass. "Honestly Link, you should be more careful. I'm not slow, You're just abrupt." He grunts in response. Ruto moves towards him as he turns and perches on a rock. Epona lowers her head to drink from the spring, the waterfall pounds behind them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f727545442024b6b326a9b87b2659c1""Have you considered my proposal?" "Ruto," He sighs exasperatedly, "I've told you time and time again, I'm not going to marry you." "And why not? Am I not pretty enough for you?" "Ruto." He looks up, "Just because I'm the hero, doesn't mean I hold any obligations to marry you for the old heroes promise." "I don't mean it like that Link, You spend most of your time here so why not?" "Because you're a spirit, which means you have no physical affect on the world. As well as the fact that you have obligations to the goddesses."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9097b0e881b3e9f585e41d61f403a61"She smiles, "You never said you weren't interested." Sighing again he looks at Epona, "I'm NOT interested Ruto." "I could kick you out of here and no one could let you in." "Wrong, You don't want to defy the gods do you? I do believe at their mercy you are still alive, more or less. Your physical body died thousands of years ago." She looks off dreamily, "Yes, the age of the hero of time. It was a golden age for the zoran people." "Exactly." "Don't be rude Link, I haven't ever let you down have I?" "Well.. There was that one time when.." She snaps to look up at him, "That was rhetorical."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ece022d981c3858057ea0b3b4f3a0cd8""By the way, Saria says to visit more, What's it been now? A year?" Link stood and took a long drink from his water skin, "She knows as well as I do its nearly impossible to get into the forest these days, the King almost burned it down last time I was seen heading in." Ruth shrugs, "She just said to tell you. Have you found any of the other Spiritual Sanctuaries?" "Yeah, found Darunia's last week. Close to the volcano, luckily there aren't as many gerudo stationed there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05516270358743f6d53ec759b05d6241""Was he any help on finding the Princess." He snorts, "You are all so insistent there is a Princess. I realize she's Hyrule's best hope of overthrowing Ganondorf but at this point all it sounds like is a legend." "You threatening me with the gods and then saying that Hylia isn't real is hypocritical. You just have to keep searching." "Why are you all so insistent that she's in one of the sanctuaries?" "I never told you she was. Its more likely Impa knows where she is and Impa is a sage so she could be found in a sanctuary."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d90b7a8fe3070105e127dd5430ac6e1c""Ahh, so i have to search for one lady who will put me on the right track to find another lady. I see. So, got any sagely advice?" "Imp's hometown was Kakariko, maybe you'll find something there." Link stands and walks to Epona, as he moves to mount her he pats her side, "Thank you for being such a good companion." He swings himself onto her back, "I'm heading out, don't expect to see me for a couple weeks. Oh, and do try to be faster next time or I just might appear as a pincushion."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed95c13c8e1eabb72e2e6f21a6fd39d"The wind on the fields was fresh, it felt like he had been holed up in a cave for several days. He leans down and pats Epona's lean neck. Then adjusts his body and slightly bends over to flip open his saddle bag. Forest green garments rest in his gaze, he pulls out the long hat and runs his fingers over the sturdy material, "I'm not worthy of this. How could I possibly be when I barely believe the sages that protect me.." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da76db8773a6e78e465a288748ad076c"Gently replacing the garment into the bag he looks back up towards the mountains in the distance. "When I find Princess Zelda then maybe.." He taps Epona gently, "Time to go." She raises her head, her ears twitching in the breeze. "Time to find Kakariko." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2663e736284130f587283f56fd8a01a1"The village was empty, he hated the idea of calling it abandoned. The truth was, it was forsaken. "How the hell could a sacred "sanctuary" be here." Movement flickered in the corner of his vision, turning he saw a blur of blue, black, and white. His eyes land on the old well towards the center of the village. Walking towards it he looked down, the interior though once may have been nice was covered in muck and grime. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12d6cb2b5ff897c7748593f7431200af"There was not water in sight, "Seems like water has forsakened it too. He squinted, trying to see past it, putting his hand on the rim to stabilize himself led him to notice a faint glowing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63a0527d01773a3c393c2dca4b1ca8c3"Prickles ran down his left hand as he noticed the faint glow emanating from the uncovered back. He held it closer to the well and the glow became brighter. Stepping back the glow faded. He looked around. "What was that movement though..." Deeming the surroundings as "safe" he returned to the well. "Of course the goddess forsaken well has the stupid sanctuary." Rusted rungs led down on the other side. Sighing he hoisted himself up and over the rim and moved carefully down the well. Rung over rung./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e2161195f00bd297e691a61670cec1a"The bottom of the well was just as disgusting, broken glass littered the floor, he picked one up and stared through it, the boulder wasn't there. Dropping it in surprise he cursed, carefully he reached forward, his hand touched the boulder; prickles again ran down his left hand, reaching forward his hand passed through. "Here goes nothing." Closing his eyes he took a step./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="761a0205d8055732d4a4e556b5046473"It was like walking through a cold patch of air, nothing else. Opening his eyes, Link found an open area much like the Water, Forest and Fire sanctuaries. "How the hell is this even down here. No, I don't want to know." He walked to the center of the room, a torch stood awaiting. He reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a flint, carefully he lit the torch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4714e6290c2fde3c1a6f4375779b74d4""Its been a long time." He turned to the voice. "I apologize, I thought you were someone else. My name is Impa."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadow Sanctum

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm looking for Princess Zelda." Impa shot him an annoyed look, "Patience, you are weary." Link sighs, "Of course I'm 'weary' I've spent my day being chased by gerudo patrols and climbing down a disgusting well. By the way what was with the rock that exists yet doesn't?" Impa stepped forward and perched on a root. "The rock was always here. Its not necessarily an illusion. I'm not sure. Anyways, I assume you looked through a glass shard to discover that boulder was false?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I picked one up, looking through it was purely coincidental." She brought her hand to her forehead, "So you don't know of the hero of time's legend?" "I know enough, whats your point?" "The glass is what remains of the Lens of Truth, A Sheikah heirloom that once was held down here. The Hero of Time found it and used it to defeat the monster in the Shadow Temple. It uses magic power to allow the wielder to see the truth." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I see, so the boulder is considered a 'lie'?" "That's one way to put it." Link sits opposite her on a rock and takes a swig from his water skin. "Why is it down here, shattered?" "When the Hero of Time ended his journey he returned here and threw the lens down the well. He believed that the truth could shatter some people and that the lens was too powerful to remain in Hylian hands. Since it rested here for so long he saw it fit to remain here, though shattered the magic remains allowing those who look to see the truth. I recommend you take a shard with you when you leave this place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't sound so eager, I'm tired here." Link sighs. "You said you were looking for Princess Zelda yes?" "I thought that was obvious." Impa sighs, a vein pulses in her forehead. "I do not know where Zelda is.." "Of course." Link stands annoyedly, "I may as well get back to my search. This was pointless." "Wait." He turns back to Impa, her red eyes unnervingly glowing in the darkness. "My namesake. The first Sheikah called Impa, said to have protected the spirit maiden on her journey. She will know of the Princess's location." "Wouldn't she be dead by now? She wasn't a sage." "She has a purpose that Goddess Hylia has given her, She resides in the Sealed Temple."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The sealed temple?" "Strong magic blankets that temple's old land. That is why it is a holy location, home of the Temple of Time," "So she's in the Temple of Time?" Impa sighs exasperatedly. "I don't have time for this, I've wasted enough time dawdling here. Its likely more gerudo will wait to ambush me as soon as I leave Kakariko." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The Sealed Temple is in the Past. In order to enter you must rebuild the Song of Time to enter the gate of time hidden underground at the site of the old Temple of Time. Then you will find yourself where you wish to be." "Forgive me for saying but time travel? I barely accepted the goddesses existence how am I truly supposed to believe? Do you have any viable proof?" Impa remained stoic, "You'll just have to trust the sages." He turns, "Fine. So, are you going to explain how I 'rebuild' the Song of Time or do i have to guess?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Impa sighs and mutters something incomprehensible. "Countless temples are spread across Hyrule, some intact, some not. The gate of time is slumbering. The only temples you must find are thus; Temple of the Past, Temple of the Present, and Temple of.." "Let me guess, Future?" She nods annoyedly. "Conquer them in that order as there is no present without the past or future without the present. Feel free to come here again when you are weary. You have awakened the sages of water, forest, fire, and obviously now shadow. Two more sanctuaries remain, the sages of spirit and Light. Rauru and Nabooru. Find them and they shall aid you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Do you know where their sanctuaries are?" "One lays in the harsh sands of the desert and the other the door of the sacred realm." Link turns away from Impa and moves towards the exit but then stops. "Thank you Impa." He starts again and passes through the boulder. Impa leans on the wall watching the door in which he left. "He's like you Link, more talkative definitely, the same stubbornness. I hope you're proud your spirit lives on in him." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Link looked at the boulder and sighed. "Magic.." Bending down he scoops up a large piece of glass and deposits it gently into his pouch. Looking up he makes his way to the ladder, "May the goddesses have kept the gerudo from following me here with their mercy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Past, present, future, past, present, future..." Link looks up from his map as he enters a closed off spring. Whistling softly, Epona's ears raise in response and she slows down and stops in the small spring. He dismounts and surveys his surroundings. Fairies flutter lazily over the pond. Quickly tucking the map into his pouch and lowers to a knee in prayer. "Great Fairy, Thank you for allowing me to take sanctuary in your spring, I ask you for the courage to forge my path and wisdom to choose it. For the power to make my way there... and a hint or sign, something to point me on the right path. Thank you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He opens his eyes and stands straight. Pulling out the map he settles on a rock and focuses entirely on it. "I would think that the Temple of Past would be in an ancient place." A well shaped hand points to a place on his map, "This location was the land under Skyloft, which was the original home of the goddess statue. Though the statue is gone the temple it brought still remains. I believe that may be the place you seek." Link slowly turns his head to the source of the lilting voice. A woman with pale blue hair and pale skin looks up at him. "Great Fairy!?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Scrambling up he sinks to a knee. She waves her hand, "Stand up, I don't need you to grovel although I doubt its a sight I'll see again." She winks at him playfully, he frowns until his features return to a neutral look. "I came to assist you, Chosen of the Gods." "Thank you Great Fairy." She laughs, "Great Fairy is a mouthful isn't it. I had a name once, let me think..." She schools her features into that of thoughtfulness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Navi. Navi was my name back then." "Back then?" "In the Hero of Time's age. I was just a normal fairy then. Due to my heroic deeds the Fairy Queen saw fit to make me a Great Fairy so here I am. Its been thousands of years and I've just been called 'Great Fairy' so one's name tends to be forgotten." "I see." "Sit down, let's look at your map." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""This manor was the royal family's extra home, they hid here when Ganondorf made his first move, The Temple of Present is here." "Why do you think that?" "Each of the temples move in accordance to what is considered past, present and future. The past is of Skyloft and Ganon so the Temple of Past is in a location that corresponds. This manor was the home of whom you seek, therefore it is a place of present time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The temple of future is more difficult as it is impossible to truly know what is to come. Perhaps you should retake past and present from Ganon's corrupt forces and then return the the temple of future. Since that will be in the future perhaps the temple will make itself apparent." Link nods and puts away his map. "Thank you Navi." She smiles, "You're welcome and you know where to find me if you lose your way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


End file.
